


一等欢喜

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000





	一等欢喜

喻文波扛了大半晚的冠军奖杯后躺在仁川宾馆的床上腰酸背痛，哪里都不太舒服，明明神经兴奋到爆炸偏偏身体觉得累的不行。偏过头就能看到自己的小辅助在隔壁床睡得正香，整个人都埋进被子里只露出头顶一小撮杂乱的呆毛。

这是他们俩，喻文波和王柳羿最后一次外出比赛住标间了，但是当时喻文波并没有意识到什么。

第二天醒来的时候喻文波觉得自己浑身都泛着痛，仿佛有人趁着他睡着的短短几个小时把他爆锤了一顿，眨眨眼，这分明也不是昨晚上闭眼前的房间呀。

“杰克，你感觉怎么样啊，今天凌晨你分化了，吓得宝蓝衣服都没穿好就跑来敲苏妈。”宋义进问了喻文波几句，没得到回应，只好出去找医生进来看看这个弟弟是不是分化给分傻了。

迟钝的大脑开始慢慢运转，喻文波勉强回忆起睡梦中那股从骨头中涨裂开来难受的感觉，自己躺在床上哼哼唧唧却没有一点力气，不过还好隔壁床的王柳羿第一时间醒了过来，睡得发热的手心贴上自己的额头也不知道是哪个温度更高一些，下一秒他就听到自己的辅助几乎是尖叫着跑出去，去敲睡在隔壁间的苏小落的房门。

“这个年纪分化很正常啊，不算年纪大啦，你们这些电竞选手缺乏锻炼比一般人迟一点分化，很常见的，恭喜你啊，今天开始你就是个alpha啦。”

运气好，宾馆边上的医院里正好有个中国医生值班，交代好注意事项开了瓶调节信息素的药一行人就带着中了虚弱debuff的喻文波出了医院。

回程的飞机上喻文波隔壁坐的还是王柳羿，喻文波仿佛是要把这些年缺的觉都给补上似的抓住一切机会补眠。头等舱的座位间隔很宽松，但是宝蓝还是把头侧向喻文波靠着的位置。喻文波枕着U型枕，头歪到一边，露出一段侧颈，脖子上的经络不算明显，王柳羿调整了下盖着毯子的姿势，偷偷吸了几口气，喻文波吃了药，信息素的压迫感并不算强，但是王柳羿很喜欢这种新奇的感觉，这种被喜欢的人铺天盖地包围着的安全感，令人上瘾。

回了基地，刚拿了奖校长给大家集体放了几天假，大家各自回房收拾一下行李，王柳羿刚打开行李箱苏小落就敲了敲房门。

“杰克你要不要收拾一下去住宁王那屋？你们俩alpha住着也方便些。”

王柳羿整理衣服的手一顿，差点忘了这茬儿了，喻文波分化成alpha之后大概就要换房间了吧，这样平时可以接触的机会不就变得更少了吗？

王柳羿背对着两个人，抿着唇看不出什么情绪，但总归有点失落，捏着衣服的手指绞到了一块儿，仿佛时间过了有一个世纪这么久。

“不用了吧，蓝哥这不是也没分化嘛，万一蓝哥也分化成个alpha那我不是白忙活，是吧蓝哥？”

“我和杰克一屋习惯了，先这样呗？”

看着王柳羿明显松了一口气的样子喻文波还有些诧异，蓝哥这么离不开我？

可能是alpha的喜欢圈地的天性，喻文波的占有欲直线上升，包括但不限于做任何事都拉上自己的小辅助，日常双排和吃饭放风，这段时间简直让王柳羿幸福得有些受宠若惊，甚至觉得喻文波分化后是不是连带着脑子都开窍了。

但是，指望喻文波这个崽种开窍是不可能的。

无数人期待的jackeylove的十八岁成人礼，甚至连老板都到了，大家围坐在一起吃饭切蛋糕，吹蜡烛的时候起哄喻文波说出三个愿望。

“希望小ig夺冠！”

“来个难度更大一点的！”高振宁在边上看热闹顺便搭句腔。

“希望队友批话可以少一点。”

“喂喂喂！那喻文波你自己就可以闭麦一整年啦！”哥哥弟弟都压在喻文波后背上每个人都往他后颈爽了一把，然后催促他的下一个愿望。

“阿水成年啦，愿望可以限制级一点哈哈哈！”

“那就希望新的一年可以和漂亮妹子谈恋爱，行了吧行了吧你们就想听这个对不对？”

“哈哈哈那就祝阿水新的一年和一米八的漂亮alpha妹子谈恋爱！”

“一米八nmlgb！！！”

被戳住痛脚的喻文波抹了一手奶油糊到了高振宁脸上，一群人瞬间拿着蛋糕玩了起来。宝蓝握着之前喻文波递过来的蛋糕上的小德莱文模型坐到一边，果然喻文波还是喜欢漂亮妹子的啊，自己这样的，大概只能做兄弟了吧。

大家借着聚会都稍微喝了点酒，不过都是职业限制大家喝得也不是很多，除了喻文波，他是寿星，每个人敬一杯都够他歇菜的。还有个王柳羿，他是自己把自己给喝趴的。

最后高振宁和姜承錄一人驾着一个把下路组送回了房间。王柳羿有点过敏，不过还保存了一点行动能力拿着换洗的衣服到卫生间洗了个澡，顺便拧了把毛巾回到房间里给喻文波擦了擦脸。

房间里没开灯，王柳羿裹了裹自己的睡衣，洗澡后的热气蒸腾了那么一小会儿就逐渐散了，倒是喻文波一身酒气，浑身热乎乎的，烫得像个小火炉。

半睡半迷糊的喻文波像是感受到了王柳羿热切的目光，眼皮皱了两下才勉强睁开，他的小辅助坐在床边替自己擦了脸和脖子之后的确舒服了很多，于是更加得寸进尺的要求说自己口渴了。

王柳羿摇摇晃晃到小厨房，倒了杯温水鬼使神差地还加了点蜂蜜，这货是解酒的吧？王柳羿喝了两口觉得味道还不错，不想让自家AD等太久，王柳羿踢着拖鞋回到房间的时候喻文波自己已经换了身宽松的衣服又趴回了被窝。

“杰克还喝水吗？”

小辅助蹲在床头边戳了戳AD的侧脸，啤酒的后劲不算大，但是对喻文波这种平时不怎么摄入酒精的小年轻来讲已经足够令人晕菜了。

没力气再去回应些什么，喻文波栽在床上任由王柳羿把他摆成一个舒服的姿势，被角被贴心的拉到了下巴的位置一点风都透不进来。王柳羿偶尔擦过喻文波脸颊的指尖温度很低，冰得要命，喻文波倒觉得很舒服，被酒精熨得发烫的脸颊跟着贴了上去蹭蹭。

这个人睡着的时候怎么就这么乖又这么黏人呢？

王柳羿喜欢喻文波好久了，一开始只是隔着网络对着对方的技术产生的慕强又崇拜的心理，后来机缘巧合在ig重新遇到后朝夕相处的每一天都在攒着好感值。他喜欢的小少年已经分化成了alpha了，他会喜欢肤白貌美或者有着相同爱好的妹子，但不会喜欢同为男性的自己吧，你不也听到他的愿望了吗？

旷日持久的暗恋容易让人丧失理智，在这个有酒精助兴又无人知晓的深夜里。

“生日快乐啊喻文波。”祝你想要的愿望都能实现。

喻文波睡着的样子好乖，没有那种平时对着镜头那种桀骜不许的样子，嘴唇微微张着，呼出的气体都带着点烫。

我只是亲一下，应该没人会发现吧。

王柳羿一手按在自己的左侧胸膛，企图让砰砰乱跳到有些嘈杂的心跳声安静一点，但是没用，过去千来个日日夜夜他也想要是不喜欢喻文波就好了，但也没用，反正都是没用。但是睡在眼前的人这么好，怎么让人不动心呢？

王柳羿细细的胳膊撑在喻文波枕边，微微低下了头，两个人鼻尖对着鼻尖，王柳羿秉着呼吸都不敢喘气了，喻文波呼出的温热酒气一波一波地打在王柳羿脸上熏得他觉得自己又有些不清醒了，一个带着被稀释过的蜂蜜味的亲吻落在了喻文波的唇边。

被亲的人反射性地砸吧砸吧嘴，喝了酒的人格外贪甜，喻文波尝到这点甜味又怎么会轻易放过。伸出舌尖舔了舔，王柳羿还没来得及抬头一下子被亲了个正着。

不会有人发现的。王柳羿这样一遍一遍说服自己，就当是偷来的吧，不是已经下定决心要结束这段感情了吗，就当是给这么久以来暗自动心的自己一点点的安慰吧。

我这样一定很差劲，很不好，下流又羞耻，我这样是不对的。

王柳羿谴责了自己一百遍还是没有抵抗住诱惑，含着喻文波的舌尖吻了回去。蜂蜜被温水稀释了很多，只能那么一点点的甜味，喻文波在王柳羿高热的口腔内肆意搜刮那仅剩的甜蜜，舔过那不算整齐的牙床，敏感的上颌，软软的舌头交缠到一处。王柳羿吻得很深，舌尖被喻文波轻轻地嘬了几口，最后那点味道也被吮吸干净，王柳羿的理智和羞耻心终于回归，对不起呀杰克哥，真是太喜欢你。

逃似的飞奔回自己的被窝，用厚厚的绵软的被子包裹住自己，最好能闷死溺死自己，要是世界在这一秒结束的话那也是幸福的吧。

但是世界从来不会这么宽容呀。

打开贴吧，ig辅助是混子之类的类似帖子永远都飘在首页，没多少技术含量反正就是口嗨一下又不容负责，反正骂骂冠军战队总会有一片人来附和的，比起队内另外四个表现抢眼的爹来说，更多承担保护角色永远安安静静地辅助明显是个不错的背锅对象。

【这把换我上也能拿冠军】

【ig什么时候再招个替补辅助啊，虽然拿了冠军也要补强吧】

【阿水什么时候缺辅助了，ig这么有钱去把小明给挖过来啊】

【宝蓝这么普通大概率分化成b吧，阿水这么优秀不如买个o来？】

普通，躺赢，需要替补，队伍短板。

这些评价对于王柳羿来说并不陌生，但是明明不是这样的，自己那些细微的没有被解说讲解出来的亮眼操作，队友最明白了，在复盘的时候也是能被吹一波的存在啊，但是这些好外面的人都不知道。

或许真的是队友光芒太盛吗，即使是安静的自己也想成为一个闪闪发光的人，想去占据那个人全部的视线和惊叹，但仅仅是现在的自己无法做到的吧，大概是时候换个环境了。

那条被设置了时间发布出来的微博被喻文波看到的时候他还在睡觉，是微信弹出的一堆提醒震醒了还睡得舒服的喻文波。

圈内好友全在八卦打探他的辅助没了。没nmlgb啊！老子的辅助好好的在呢！喻文波侧过头就能看到隔壁床被铺得平整的被子。

我蓝哥要走？不应该啊，他这么喜欢我，没道理啊。

大大的脑袋有大大困惑，喻文波又躺回了被窝，右手垫在脑后，另一手摸了摸自己的嘴。虽然粉丝老是调侃自己是钢铁直男，但是同住室友对自己那么点有迹可循的小心思并不是像对方以为的那样滴水不漏。

平日里那有意无意的撒娇和依赖，比赛中永远保护自己游走在身边的身影，在自己去掐他后颈的时候永远软软地放松身体任自己胡来的样子，和自己成年那天夜里那个，对于没谈过恋爱的十八年魔法师生涯可以说是辣到不行的亲吻。

为什么自己那个时候没有拒绝他？是不想少了这个好兄弟所以用放任来掩饰尴尬？

分不清楚是酒精作祟还是意乱情迷，但是他的辅助现在就要走了，如果放任不阻止的话大概蓝哥就真的要走了吧，自己连头痛关系变尴尬的机会都没有了，我蓝哥做事也太绝了吧。

喻文波随手抓了件太空服套上身就往外走，一开门高振宁和宋义进就站在门口。

“人在会议室呢，杰克你一天到晚和人呆在一起没发现点啥？”

“哎也不能怪杰克，大家都一屋住的，是我这个当队长的平时太大意了。”

“太敏感了，小宝。”

姜承錄和陈龙拉了把椅子坐在会议室门口，像是已经坐了好一会儿了，是了，配合了整年的辅助要走了，队里当然没人能做到无动于衷，站在个人角度当然是舍不得这么个配合默契又好脾气的队友离开，但是宝蓝继续留在ig真的是最好的选择吗？对宝蓝来说到底怎么样才是最好的呢？

几个人在门口面面相觑，这个职业太过特殊，职业生涯短得可怕，一年一年过得太快了，这是他们最好最能出成绩的时间，稍稍把握不住就会留下一辈子的遗憾，又怎么敢劝别人做出什么决定呢。

是这么珍贵这么好的一个人啊，那些不了解的人怎么能这样轻易地对他做出如此伤人又无理的责难？

喻文波翻了翻王柳羿常常逛的贴吧，那些帖子果然挂在首页，让人忽视都难。都是些什么傻逼玩意儿啊，老子的辅助难道要被这些崽种给作走了？

喻文波很想听听房间里面的人在说些什么，但是想要王柳羿大概会坚持自己的想法，想想又觉得不太敢听。

门被轻轻打开，王柳羿眼睛和鼻子都红红，一看就哭了不短的时间，身体罩在宽大的羽绒服里，整个人都小小的，可怜兮兮的，这么软，喻文波看着都觉得心里发酸，往前迈了一步紧紧抱住已经高自己半个头的小辅助。

他们第一次见面的时候都还是十五六岁的未成年，身量一般高，认识的时候那就更早了，那么多日日夜夜相互安慰相互鼓励才走到现在，他们一起失利，一起夺冠，一起站在巅峰享受掌声，他们有这么精彩的现在和无限可能的未来，但是喻文波突然很想回到他们第一次见面的时候，抱抱那个敏感又不算自信的小少年。

如果有更多肯定的话他的蓝哥是不是就不会走了呢？

“蓝哥不carry我了吗？”

“额，如果杰克哥愿意的话，大概还能carry你三年吧。”

大家看着跟着出来的苏妈和老板面色都不错就知道事情基本谈妥了，这才欢呼了一句一群人抱做一团。

“好啦，事情解决啦，宝蓝今天也辛苦了，大家回去收拾下夜宵老板请客。”

“蓝哥，我都要给你吓到心脏骤停了。”

“你乱讲，谁不知道你是大心脏。”

“我真的要吓死了王柳羿。”

喻文波很少这样念自己的名字，王柳羿换了身衣服爬上床，有点不敢看身后那个少年的眼神，“夜宵我就不去，有点累先睡了，杰克你出去的时候把灯关一下哦。”

“你睡觉不要把头闷起来啊，等下缺氧了。”

“杰克哥你话好多。”

“等你睡醒再收拾你。”

那时候喻文波还没想到，等王柳羿醒过来之后他基本上这辈子都没机会收拾他了。

哭真的是一件好消耗体力的事情，王柳羿憋了这么一阵子的心事，到底是十几岁只会电竞的少年，一个人的时候还能硬扛着，但是被大家那么设身处地地开解，软软地安慰了几句，还是有些害臊地掉了些眼泪。成年了还哭真是一点都不酷。

王柳羿只觉得浑身都使不上力，整个人躲进被窝里，密闭的空间给予自己足够的安全感，眼睛一闭就放心地睡了过去。

夜宵依旧是海底捞，人一放松就想来几瓶酒，喻文波也小小咪了几口，上次醉酒的感觉不太舒服，这次可没人照顾自己，还是少喝一点吧。

酒精慢慢浸染神经，回忆里那个亲吻现在想起来全是甜蜜的味道，今天的心脏简直是超负荷在工作，喻文波想，自己的心脏总不会骗自己的，知道王柳羿要转会时，那种手足无措的无力感和难过是切切实实的，是不是有必要让他的蓝哥给自己一个亲吻安慰自己一下？但是他的蓝哥这么害羞，要是不肯的话，那自己亲他也是可以的。

喻文波先去卫生间洗完了澡穿着睡衣停在房门口呼了一口气转动了门把手，“蓝哥我回……”来了……

我蓝哥晚上饿了在房间里挖蜂蜜吃？ 

王柳羿当然做不出这么傻逼的事情。

龟龟，不会吧。

但是老天向来厚待自己，不是吗？

喻文波反手锁上门，咽了咽口水，空气中浓郁的蜂蜜味，甜蜜又撩人，“蓝哥？”喻文波轻轻的喊了声，带着自己都没察觉的小心翼翼。

房间里的若有似无的喘息声很轻，喻文波穿过房间里杂乱无章摆在地上的障碍物拧开了床头的小灯，昏黄的床头灯瓦数很低，光线很暗。看过喻文波比赛视频的人都知道他的手很稳，此刻掀开王柳羿被子的手指缺带着一点点颤抖，喻文波说不清自己现在疯狂跳动的心脏是因为兴奋还是期待，但是当他看到他的小辅助一丝不挂的趴在被窝里所有情绪都变得绵软了起来。

应该是被窝外的温度太冷，王柳羿哼哼唧唧地往被窝深处躲了躲，但是暴露在喻文波眼底的裸露的部分更多了。王柳羿很瘦又害羞，在夏天偶尔有人光着膀子打游戏的时候王柳羿都乖乖地把衣服穿得很严实，不太愿意大家看到他对于男生来讲过于消瘦的身体。

粉丝总是戏称王柳羿的脖子为天鹅颈，又细又长，形状好看，此刻露在喻文波眼底的就是那一小截白皙的后颈，一段腺体红肿又突兀地出现在那。王柳羿的后颈喻文波之前一天可以掐上一百次，以前可没有这个东西。

喻文波俯下身，鼻梁贴着那段腺体闻了闻，蜂蜜的味道，他的辅助分化了。

往下是单薄的后背，喻文波咽了咽口水，喊了声王柳羿的名字，半睡半醒的应了声，却没什么动作，被子又被扯开来了一些，露出小半个臀尖。

王柳羿瘦归瘦还是有两处地方长肉的，一处是还有点婴儿肥的脸颊，还有一处就是这两瓣水蜜桃似的屁股。喻文波踢掉拖鞋上了床，把王柳羿搂进怀里，omega分化之后需要补充足够的信息素来稳定第一次无比汹涌的发情期，找医生也不过是注射一些人造信息素，不如自己给个临时标记更加舒服。

喻文波低头舔了舔那个甜甜的位置，津液里的信息素不算多，但是王柳羿算是彻底醒了过来。

赤身裸体被喜欢的人抱在怀里是什么感觉？王柳羿有点难以形容，虽然醒了但是脑袋里还是一片浆糊。

喻文波低着声音问了句“蓝哥你好像分化了。”

“嗯……”

其实在喻文波分化后不久，两个人继续睡在同一个房，整个房间都是刚分化的alpha那横冲直撞的信息素，真的很难不被影响到，只是王柳羿没想到分化会来的如此突然。

“蓝哥难受吗？给你一个临时标记好不好？”

王柳羿捂住自己的后颈转过身子面对着喻文波，喻文波逆着光看不清他脸上是什么表情，这个人不是喜欢女孩子吗，现在又算什么？“是个omega分化你都给人家临时标记哦。”说出口的话是自己都没来的察觉的埋怨。

“怎么可能？我管别人个锤子？我说蓝哥你是不是对我有点误会？”

王柳羿这会儿也没力气和他扯东扯西，分化消耗了他原本就不多的体力，身后那处传来密密麻麻的痒意只想有人进来捅一捅，理想对象当然是眼前这个暗恋许久的AD，但是爽过今晚以后呢？自己好不容易下定决心留在ig，这一炮打完尴尬三年可还行？

眼前的人没做出什么反抗的样子，喻文波一不做二不休压着人亲了几口，“蓝哥不想要我吗？”

“喻文波你什么意思？”

“和你趁我睡着亲我的时候一个意思。”

喻文波的亲吻像是发泄，凶得要死，也没啥技术含量，王柳羿觉得自己的舌尖被嘬得发疼，推拒的动作没有意义，只好乖顺地环上那个人的脖颈，让两个人贴得更紧些。

原来这个人知道的呀。

“杰克哥也会装睡哦。”

“那个时候没想清楚，现在想清楚了。”

喻文波脱自己衣服的时候手速很快，完全对得起他职业水准，就这么两秒，两具赤条条的身体贴到一块，两个人都发出一声满足的叹息，肉贴肉的那种刺激和满足感对于两个人成年没多久且刚分化的少年来说实在太超过了，但是没有人想停下来。

两个人亲起来黏黏糊糊的，喻文波把王柳羿压到身下，一只手垫在王柳羿的后颈让他好借力仰着头方便自己亲，一只手顺着脊柱一路往下摸到面团一样柔软的屁股上大肆揉搓。宅男不见光的生活让王柳羿身体很白，缺乏锻炼倒是让那处软肉软乎乎地像块豆腐。喻文波手不算小，一掌可以握住大半，触感上佳，揉了两下身下的人连眼神都有些涣散了。

穴口涌出的清液淌了喻文波一手，又湿又黏，屁股蛋滑不溜秋的，喻文波仿佛玩上了瘾，双手揉着臀瓣往两边分开露出柔软的穴口，试着探入两根手指没有遇到任何阻拦，不同于王柳羿平时那种羞涩的样子，发情中的omega体内空虚得不行，穴内的软肉夹着喻文波的手指往里面吸。职业选手的手指大多精心保养，喻文波和王柳羿的也是，指甲修剪整齐，修长的指尖在穴儿内转动探索，两指微微分开的时候就淌出点液体。

“我蓝哥才应该叫阿水，湿得这么厉害。”

喻文波嘴上骚话是停不下来，自己底下的阴茎也硬得厉害，直直地竖在小腹前。两个人的下半身在被子遮掩下交缠到一块，王柳羿没戴眼镜不太看得清，那种感觉实在臊得慌，却又足够诱人。永远经不起喻文波诱哄的王柳羿顺从地把被子掀开一点，借着侧边昏暗的灯光勉强看到些下身的光景。

几乎是一瞬间，王柳羿的脸带着脖子和胸膛都红得不行，连呼吸声都变重了，真是下流又色情的样子，可惜自己偏偏喜欢得要命。

“不是吧蓝哥，看一眼就脸红了，那以后天天看要怎么办？”

“杰克哥求你做个人吧。”

王柳羿闭上眼睛，细长白嫩的手指握住对方抵着自己小腹的欲望撸了两下，上头就传来一阵憋笑的声音。

“干嘛啦？”动作中断，王柳羿忍着羞赧瞪了喻文波一眼。

“没，你继续，很舒服。”

喻文波咬着王柳羿的耳朵又亲又舔，王柳羿被拱得没有办法就蹬了他一脚，却被反应极快的AD顺手捞起那细瘦的脚腕子，勾着膝弯抬到了自己的肩上。

“蓝哥这里好性感。”喻文波掐着坏笑把玩着王柳羿几乎一手就能握过来的脚腕。喻文波是个不折不扣的腿控，王柳羿夏天偶尔会穿短裤，露出来的腿又细又直，喻文波装模作样地偷偷瞄过几次，觉得女孩子的腿也不一定有他蓝哥的好看，连那圆润的脚趾头都显露着可爱。现在终于可以光明正大地玩弄抚摸了，王柳羿的膝弯搁在喻文波肩头，另一条腿被对方压着，私处毫无遮拦地对着信息素暴涨的alpha。

王柳羿的手指顺着喻文波的意思握住他的欲望，太淫靡了，王柳羿自己都不太打手枪，这会儿还要用吃饭的家伙讨好身上的暗恋对象。

龟头淌出的前列腺液沾了王柳羿一手，味道有些重，黏糊糊的东西被爱干净的王柳羿尽数擦到了对方的囊袋上，甚至调皮地轻轻掐了一把，身上的倒抽了一口气，却不像是生气的样子。

“好玩儿？那轮到我了？”

喻文波俯下身，王柳羿几乎觉得自己的身体被对折了，屁股被抬到几乎腾空的位置，小穴一缩一缩地等着仿佛知道等下会有喜欢的东西进来似的。不爱运动的宅男蓝觉得腰又酸又痛，整个人克制不住地发抖。

“蓝哥自己抱着腿好不好？”

这个人怎么这么讨厌，这么爱欺负自己呀。王柳羿不情愿地抱着自己的腿，脸上的表情委屈又赧然，但是好乖啊，喻文波说的他都照做。

喻文波握着自己的欲望在那入口处戳了戳，不算费劲就埋进去大半。两个人都是刚分化的少年，年纪都不算大还在发育期，王柳羿的肠道很窄，敏感点长得也浅，圆润的龟头碾着肠壁破开来一路压着那点插进去。王柳羿几乎是尖叫着射了出来，浓稠的白液尽数交代到了喻文波的小腹上。

发情期很难靠着前面来舒缓欲望，但是射了一次总归聊胜于无，还在高潮期的王柳羿不算清醒，舒服得抱着喻文波肩头直哼哼，小虎牙轻轻磨着喻文波肩上的皮肤留下点印子和口水，双腿在喻文波后腰处叠到一起，把身前的alpha勾得紧紧的，本能地渴望喻文波的温度。

没有什么技巧，全是年轻人横冲直撞的热情，喻文波压着王柳羿快速地顶弄，只想着进得更深一点，紧致的软肉裹着喻文波的欲望，想要很多的刺激，更猛烈的动作，等喻文波稍稍抽出一点的时候就缠得更紧。这谁顶得住，爱撒娇又黏人，偏偏表情这么委屈好像自己在欺负他似的，明明爽的要死，这么湿，这么紧，叫出来的声音这么好听。

喻文波双手掐着王柳羿的腰，太瘦了，胯骨很明显，因为久坐的原因，肚皮软软的，颜色干净的肉茎刚射过，现在半软地低着头，上面还挂着精液，就是欠欺负。

高潮后的穴儿一下下地绞着，喻文波爽得头皮发麻，和喜欢的人接吻的感觉也舒服的不行，后背被人用手软软地勾着，吻里面都是蜂蜜的甜味，唾液被两个高热的口腔来回推拒溢出来的部分被喻文波一点点舔掉。年轻的AD兵荒马乱的一天也没好好收拾自己，到了晚上已经冒出了些许胡渣，王柳羿亲过来的时候痒痒的，肉肉的嘴唇咬着喻文波的下巴，黏黏糊糊地一路亲了下去，最后舔到喻文波喉结的时候被按着猛地插了十几下射了出来。

alpha的精液像是解药，但是被喜欢的人内射的感觉，王柳羿眯起眼的表情尤其餍足，配上他那张看起来乖学生的脸有种无比情色的感觉。背着所有人偷吃禁果那种刺激，那种偷来的快乐让人兴奋又害怕。

“杰克哥射了？”

两个人抱在一起有点喘，起伏汗湿的胸膛贴到一块，汗津津的。喻文波抱着王柳羿翻了个身，让他趴在自己的身上。被子被拉高遮住两个人的肩膀。喻文波半硬的性器还插在王柳羿的后穴里，身体内部分泌出来的肠液又热又黏，就和他的主人似的，泡得喻文波骨头的软了。

“杰克哥这么快？”其实也不算快，被干了二十来分钟的王柳羿腰酸的不行，这个姿势是方便插入，但是自己不是个筋骨柔软的人，一下子还是太刺激了点，吃饭都是小鸟胃的王柳羿满足了就开始皮，在喻文波看来非常欠教训。

“我寻思着今天怎么样也要和我蓝哥双排一整晚。”

这个姿势没这么好使劲儿，但不影响喻文波揉面团似的揉王柳羿的屁股一边一下一下往里面顶，性器插了两下又慢慢硬了起来，正顶着王柳羿的敏感点，磨一下王柳羿就喊一声，最后挂着眼泪讨饶，看得喻文波更想使坏。

“不准喊累，喊了也不听。”

床上的王柳羿好哄的要命，亲亲两下魂都要飞走了，被摆成后入的姿势也只是乖乖地塌下腰，屁股撅起来被按着肏，进得又深又重，甚至有些疼，但是记着喻文波说不会停下来就忍着不喊停。趴在后背上的喻文波公狗似的摆着腰，声势浩大地撞着王柳羿的小屁股，白嫩的臀肉被撞得发红，臀间腰侧都是指印，后颈的腺体这个夜里已经被咬了三次，王柳羿已经射不出什么东西了，侧过头就被喻文波吻住，奶尖落到对方手里，揉搓拉扯间乳晕涨大了两圈，明明是没什么线条的胸部喻文波却玩得起劲，一直问王柳羿这以后怀孕了会不会出奶。

分泌乳汁什么的太超过了！王柳羿哭着往前爬了两步又被抓着腰拖回被窝里，细白的手指绞着枕头边，又被喻文波扣住手，一个着力点都不留给他。

王柳羿被射得小腹鼓起来一块，里面都是喻文波的精液，像是怀孕三个月的大小，配上王柳羿纤细的腰显得有点怪异。远远看去被窝里只露出小半个头顶，被子底下不断耸动，偶尔伸出来一截细白的腕子没过两秒就被另一个人抓回去，王柳羿觉得有些透不上气，却被吻得更深，气得用膝盖去顶喻文波但单单被对方揉了两下就失了力气。

“杰克哥轻一点好不好？”

“听蓝哥的。”

等喻文波自己也在被窝里闷得受不了的时候，潮得几乎能滴水的被子终于被掀开，喻文波坐起来靠在床头，王柳羿被抱着坐到喻文波胯上，这个姿势比之前进的都要深些，直戳戳地顶着生殖腔，碰一下都痛得厉害，王柳羿哭得打嗝，本来就是刚分化，那处甚至都还没有发育好，被喻文波这样肏怎么吃得消。

喻文波轻拍王柳羿的后背，“好了好了，不做了好不好？”

说话的语气是难得的温柔，但是胯下的动作没停只是慢了下来，一下一下磨着生殖腔的入口，喻文波没打算今天就标记王柳羿来着，做之前还想着就算在一起，职业的特殊性也许还是等退役了再标记比较好，自己和王柳羿年纪都不算大，万一王柳羿以后变心了带着一身自己的标记做什么都不方便。但是当他进到王柳羿身体之后只觉得什么都去他妈的，他不能也不想再给王柳羿选择的机会了。

是你先招惹我的。

比起之前狂风暴雨的节奏，现下的喻文波可以说温和的要命，房间的暖气也热了起来，王柳羿在喻文波身上摆着腰被插了一会儿实在没力气了就软到对方胸口，没几分钟就睡了过去。这一晚上实在太累人了。

两个人身上全是自己的对方的体液，非常原始的那种圈地行为，在对方的身上留下自己的味道。

喻文波撩开王柳羿汗湿的刘海亲了几下，保持着插入的姿势倒回了被窝。

其他的事情明天再说吧。


End file.
